


HS Day

by EezoDistraction



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hugs, M/M, Minor canon divergence, fluffy smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EezoDistraction/pseuds/EezoDistraction
Summary: Commander Shepard loves hugs. Will the crew of the Normandy be there for his moment of need, or will there be fireworks?





	HS Day

"Not right now, I'm in the middle of something."

"C'mon. just one. It doesn't even have to be a full body one, just shoulders if you want."

"What I want is for you to stop pestering me."

"You can be real mean sometimes Vakarian. I thought we were besties, and besides today is HS day, so you can't refuse."

"What the hell is HS day, and why does it involve annoying turians?!"

"It's hug Shepard day."

"You just made that up."

"No, it's an ancient custom, dating back to the time...uh, when I thought of it, that time. Long long ago, if you adjust for time dilation caused by FTL and all that."

"I knew it! You just made this up."

"Yeah, ok, but it's good for morale, ... and as Commander, I am responsible for ensuring proper  morale is maintained on this ship, and I think you could really benefit from a hug right about now."

"Fine. Just make it quick. This Thanix cannon isn't going to calibrate itself."

'That's the spirit!" Shepard says as he leans in for a hug. "Oww... claws!"

"What did you expect Shepard? I recommend you wear full body armor next time you want a hug from me."

"Good to know there will be a next time Garrus, and happy HS day." Shepard says triumphantly.

~~~

"Do I look like I want a broken clavicle?"

"Joker...."

"No!"

"it'll be real gentle. Like butterflies whispering in the wind."

"Ugh. You've been reading too much asari poetry, and I don't trust those calloused hands of death to be gentle."

"But it's hug Shepard day, and you don't even have to get out of your chair. Plus, ...if you indulge me, I may put off deletion of that hidden encrypted file in the Normandy's navigation maintenance schedule labelled 'The Art of Pole Dancing'."

"Oh... ah, anyone could have put that there."

"It has your encryption codes, Jeff." EDI pipes in.

"Shit..."

" Ok ok. Just don't let anyone else in the crew know I like this mushy stuff, or I _will_ end up with a broken clavicle."

"Mum's the word" Shepard says as he leans in to give Joker a gentle hug. "And happy HS day."

"How about you EDI? Would you like a hug?"

"I would love one Shepard" EDI says as she gets up out of her chair and approaches Shepard. They embrace for a few seconds in a warm hug with slight metallic overtones.

"Happy HS day to my favorite AI" Shepard says as they move apart.

"Thank you Shepard. I have detected a 19% decrease in your stress hormone levels since you woke up this morning. This HS day is an excellent idea."

"Hah, excellent my ass. First you blackmail me into a hug, and then you hit on my girlfriend and turn her against me" Joker whines.

"You sound stressed Joker. Maybe you need another hug" Shepard replies.

"No no! I see your point. Excellent idea. Carry on..."

~~~

"Absolutely Commander!"

"Happy hug Shepard day, Traynor" Shepard says as they finish the hug.

"Thank you , sir. Did I ever tell you about that time when I was still a student at Oxford. We were in the advanced quantum physics lab, when in walks our lab instructor with Dr. Xantorl, the most famous elcor physicist ever. Well, it was all I could do to suppress my squeal of delight. I just had to meet him, so I just rushed up and extended my hand before I realized it was probably not the best idea to try to shake hands with an elcor. I mean, do they even do handshakes? I'll have to research that later, but anyway, when I realized my error, I did the next best thing in that split second and hugged one of his front appendages while I said 'I'm so honored to meet you Dr. Xantorl'. You should have seen the look of shock and horror on my lab instructor's face, but that all changed when Dr. Xantorl says 'Astonished delight. Thank you for your pleasant greeting.'  After that...oh sorry Commander. I'm rambling again, aren't I."

"It's ok Traynor. As you were."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

~~~

"Shepard."

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

"Wrex..."

"Shepard! What was that?"

"It's called a hug. Happy hug Shepard day."

"I didn't do anything, and all you did was put your arms on me."

"Yeah. Probably safer to do it that way."

"And that is what you humans call a hug?"

"Yes, although with humans it's usually more of a mutual embrace."

"So, wouldn't that make this hug Wrex day then?"

"I suppose, technically yes it would, but I'd rather not have a crushed ribcage."

"Squishy humans, he he. I could give you a headbutt instead if you want."

"I'm not sure I'd fare much better than if you hugged me. Maybe next time?"

"Shepard."

"Wrex."

~~~

"Hello Shepard."

"Hello Liara. Brokered any shadows lately?"

"That joke never gets old for you, does it?"

"No. One of the advantages of not living one thousand years I suppose."

Liara smiles. "So you're here to give me a hug..."

"There's no keeping secrets from you, is there?"

"You know you're welcome any time, for as many hugs as you like."

"I know." Shepard says as they embrace.

"I like this idea. Subtle, but warm and inviting. It could work."

"What ever are you talking about, Liara?" Shepard says, a grin pulling his lips up slightly.

"Nothing at all. Must have been some background static from one of the monitors."

"Have a pleasant day, Commander" Glyph says as Shepard departs.

~~~

"Hey, Commander."

"Hey, Steve."

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"That it's hug Shepard day."

"Yeah, they're true. Is that why you're wearing the perma-grin?"

"Hell, yeah" Steve says as he gives Shepard a warm embrace.

"Thank you Steve, for the hug and for always being there to pull my sorry ass out of the fire."

"Any time. If it was up to me, I would make this day a galactic holiday."

"You always know the right thing to say" Shepard says with a laugh.

"Are you planning to let Vega know about this day?"

"Yup."

"Oh, this should be good... Don't mind me. I'll just be over here adjusting this manifold."

~~~

"Hey loco. What's up?"

"Hey, James. It's hug Shepard day. I'm here for my hug."

"What, are you loco... I mean more loco than usual?"

"You don't do hugs James?"

"Sure I do hugs, it's just...couldn't we just spar again?"

"If it was spar Shepard day I'd be down for that, but not today."

"Tell that to the reapers. They think every day is fight Shepard day."

"Heh, yeah. Don't remind me."

"It's been a long time since a guy hugged me. My uncle. I was six I think. I had scraped my knee..."

"Sounds like you're past due for one."

"Nah, just thoughtful. Don't want Estaban to get all jealous or anything."

"I don't get it James. I've seen you charge at a group of brutes, but you're afraid to give your commander a hug."

"Brutes I can handle. You, ... you're dangerous."

"And a little loco."

"More than a little. Heh, I guess I should expect these crazy stunts from you by now. Ok, let's do this."

"How was that?" James asks after they hug.

"Like hugging a brick wall."

"Ha. You're all right, Commander."

"Thanks James."

~~~

Shepard searched everywhere but couldn't find him. Not in the starboard observation lounge, not in the med bay, not on the command deck, not in the war room, not in life support . There was one place left to search. Below the main engineering deck, tucked into a corner behind some tubing next to a bulkhead, he finds him.

"Major? What are you doing back there?"

"Shepard! I.. uh... thought I detected a leak in one of the coolant pipes and thought I should check it out."

"EDI would have detected that already. If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to avoid me."

Kaidan tries to look anywhere but Shepard's gaze. " I'm pretty much finished up here. Everything looks ok. Sorry if I worried you, Commander."

"You heard about me giving everyone hugs, didn't you."

"It's hard not to Shepard. Your hugs are the talk of the ship right now."

"That's good. It seems to have given everyone a little boost. So... what? You thought you would come down here and save the best for last?"

"I... aaah." Kaidan rubs his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you blushing Kaidan?"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Shepard."

"Why not? I gave everyone else hugs and they're all ok. I even gave Wrex a hug, and that's like hugging a grizzly bear. Wasn't sure I was going to come out of that one with all my limbs still attached."

"What about regs? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Trouble?! Kaidan, you've gotten me out of so much trouble I've lost count. I don't think this will cause any trouble, and besides, our spectre status would get us out of any trouble with regs.  Sure, sometimes we don't always agree on things, but I've always respected your opinion. You're a valued member of this crew and someone I rely on a great deal, ... and I don't understand why you can't give me a hug."

Kaidan lets out a big sigh. "Permission to speak freely, Commander."

"Of course, Kaidan."

"Ok, ...it's not like I don't want to hug you. Actually I would like that a lot... A whole lot. And that's why I'm afraid to hug you. Up to this point it's just on me, and I can deal with that. I have been dealing with that, but once you hug me you're going to know.  You're going to know....how much I like you, how much I'm attracted to you, how much I want you, how much I've always wanted you,  and I just couldn't do it Shepard.  I couldn't risk  losing this, losing your friendship, losing _you_ over a hug and my big stupid massive crush. So I panicked, ... and here we are."

Kaidan can feel his steely blue eyes boring into him for what feels like an eternity, but is in fact only a few seconds.

"Kaidan Alenko, if you aren't the most beautiful, irritating, amazing, frustrating, incredible person I have ever known."

"I should... what?"

'You think I don't notice how you look at me? How you get all flustered and quiet when I'm around? There's a reason I take you on almost every mission Kaidan, besides the fact that you are such a damn good soldier, and that we work so incredibly well together.  It's so I can be with you. All of you. When we're back on the ship, I don't know,  it's like part of you shuts down whenever I try to get close, that beautiful, amazing, complex part of you that I'd like to know more. I only get to see that part of you when we are out on a mission.  I had to come up with this silly hug Shepard day thing just to try to get close to you for even a few short seconds..."

"You did all this just get close to me?" Kaidan says incredulously.

"Yeah, I did. Don't get me wrong, I like hugs. I actually enjoyed this hug Shepard day, and the crew seem to be in better spirits too, although I'm pretty sure I don't want to hug a krogan ever again.  Anyway, I was getting desperate here. Nothing else seemed to be working. I figured, start with a hug, a really nice hug, maybe some relaxed conversation, and take it from there and hope you don't shut down."

" I.. I don't know what to say. " Kaidan sighs. " I guess I'm always over thinking things. I was so focused on what I might lose, I never even gave any other possibility a chance.  I never gave _you_ a chance. I'm so sorry."

"Well, now's your chance. It's hug Shepard day" Shepard says with a smile and takes a step closer to Kaidan. Kaidan relents and meets him half way.

"You're shaking" Shepard  whispers as Kaidan puts his arms around him.

Kaidan takes a sharp breath as he feels the embrace. He takes it all in, Shepard's warmth, his presence, the feel of his firm muscles, his scent, and all the years of pent up want and desire and attraction burst through his mind and his body in that instant. He squeezes Shepard hard to try to get them closer, to absorb as much about the man as he can. Kaidan's breath catches in his throat and Shepard can feel it, a cross between a laugh and a sob as Kaidan's emotions overwhelm him. Neither of them wants to let go. Neither of them does for several more seconds until Shepard pulls away slightly to look deep into dark golden brown eyes.

"Wow" Shepard gasps. "That was... that was so worth the wait."

Kaidan smiles. A warm beautiful smile that sends tingles down Shepard's spine.

"Do you think I should wait for kiss Shepard day, or would it be ok if I ...?"

Shepard does not have a chance to finish his sentence before Kaidan is on him, mouth pressed firmly against his, arms pressing them together hard. Kaidan leans his head to the right and opens his mouth slightly so his tongue can trace across Shepard's lower lip. Shepard's hands move up to cradle each side of Kaidan's head while they continue to passionately kiss. Kaidan's hands go the opposite direction, one stops on Shepard's lower back, the other on his ass, he pulls their hips together and squeezes, coaxing a groan from Shepard. Kaidan takes advantage of the groan by pushing his tongue into Shepard's mouth, tasting him, and grinds his growing erection against Shepard as he lightly bites his lower lip. Shepard pulls his head back slightly to gasp for breath, tries to control his own growing excitement.

"Maybe we should...unngh, stop. ...Someone could..."

"Don't care" Kaidan gasps. "I want you...so bad."

That sets Shepard off and he palms Kaidan's stiff member through his uniform, Kaidan throws his head back in response. Shepard leans in to softly bite Kaidan's neck below his right ear which sends shivers down the biotic's body. Kaidan grips onto the base of Shepard's shirt and pulls up, thrusts his right hand underneath the shirt as he tries to get more skin contact and runs his hand over Shepard's taut abdominals and up to his chest. Shepard reaches for Kaidan's pants, undoes the clasps and zipper and reaches into his boxer briefs to pull out his throbbing length. A few quick strokes sends shudders through Kaidan's body. He looks into Shepard's eyes, pupils blown, aching with desire. Kaidan squats down on his knees and presses his face into Shepard's groin. Shepard is secretly glad the hum of the ship muffles the sounds down here as he lets go a loud gasp. Kaidan makes short work of the material between himself and his goal, and gently squeezes the base of Shepard's shaft as he looks up, as if waiting for a signal to proceed, their ability to communicate without words as perfect now as on the battlefield. The slight head nod is all Kaidan needs to place his tongue at the base of Shepard's cock and lick all the way up to the tip, with a flick of the tongue on the slit. Shepard feels his legs wobble from the intense pleasure as Kaidan takes him into his hot wet mouth and breathes in Shepard's clean musky scent as he swallows the tip down his throat.

"Fuuuck Kaidan, don't stop.... don't ever stop" Shepard pleads as Kaidan sets a steady rhythm. Shepard threads his fingers into Kaidan's wavy black hair, as much to try to stay grounded as to stay connected to the gorgeous man below him., but it is all too much, too intense, and he soon feels waves of white hot pleasure building within him.

"Ngh...can't hold, gonna come" Shepard announces as Kaidan takes him deep and swallows as Shepard spills into him, his whole body shudders as he is drained.

After a few deep breaths as Shepard regains his senses, he pulls Kaidan up and kisses him deeply, tasting himself on the biotic's luscious lips.

"Your turn" Shepard declares as he slides his hands down Kaidan's body to his waist. Kneeling before him, Shepard yanks Kaidan's pants and boxer briefs down to the knees. His hands reach around to squeeze that amazing ass as his tongue licks the precum dripping from the tip of Kaidan's erection.

"Oh God, ... yes" Kaidan gushes as Shepard takes him with swollen lips. He watches in awe as his shaft is taken again and again down Shepard's throat in a mind numbing blowjob.

Shepard can sense when Kaidan is close as the biotic starts to glow blue, muscles tensing as energy pulses over both of them, sending tingling sensations all over Shepard's body. This is going to be intense.

"I'm going mmmmfh" Kaidan partly screams as Shepard gets his hand up over Kaidan's mouth just in time to muffle his screams as he bursts down Shepard's throat. Kaidan collapses in front of Shepard when he is spent, leaning into Shepard as he catches his breath.

"Wow" is all Kaidan can muster.

A moment later they both stand up and tuck themselves back into their uniforms. When it appears Kaidan may begin to fold back into himself as he stares at the floor just a little too long, Shepard snaps him out of it as he pulls Kaidan in for another kiss. This time it is gentle, and relaxed and Shepard gives him a beautiful smile at the end that makes Kaidan's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Kaidan, for making this a better day than I could have ever imagined. I'd like to spend more time with you, when circumstances permit, if you'll let me."

"Yeah, I'd like that.... A lot."

"Good" Shepard smiles.

"Maybe next time we are on the Citadel" Kaidan says. "There's this place I know that has a great steak sandwich. We could go there. It'd be a nice sanity check."

"That sounds perfect."

"I'll send you a message to remind you, next time we are there."

"It's a date" Shepard grins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing smut, so this was an interesting experience. It felt almost like the characters were looking back at me from the page saying "you want me to do what?!" I'm glad they were up for it ;)  
> Yeah, apparently Kaidan is a screamer, at least in my universe. I'm ok with that.


End file.
